It's Good to Be Home
by EliaMalfoy
Summary: For Becca. Kurt is having a bad day. He just can't wait to head home and return to his boyfriend.


Kurt Hummel was having a bad day. A real bad one. Yet it was a Monday, and contrary to popular belief he usually loved Monday. Hating on Mondays was easy and Kurt Hummel didn't like easy. If he did he would never have chosen to come out back in high school in the meaningless town of Lima, Ohio. If Kurt had liked easy he would have quit the minute he got into NYADA. But he didn't. And today especially he is seriously wondering why he didn't.

They're all going to drive him mad. If the telephone doesn't stop ringing the headlines of tomorrow's New York Time will be : Tragic suicidal strangulation by telephone cable of young intern Kurt Hummel in the office of Vogue dot com. (Yes, he will make the NY Times). Don't get him wrong Kurt loves working at Vogue dot com, it's a dream of a job. But today is just not his day. Isabelle made him write yet another article praising those hideous high heels sneakers that everyone's wearing and he just doesn't get it. Why on earth do people keep trying to make those things happen? In his mind he thinks "So now, what's next? Fashion will try to replace La Petite Robe Noire with sweatpants?!". There is so many other things to write about. Especially today! Today is the first Burberry Prorsum Men défilé in ten years and God he has so much to say about the collection : the colours, the sunglasses, the models... But no, he is stuck with Victoria Beckam and her not at all fabulous shoes.

And as if it wasn't enough he ran out of coffee an hour ago and he's had Gangnam Style stuck in his head since 8 o'clock this morning. And he doesn't even know the lyrics, which is just plain frustrating. That is something else Kurt will never understand, this song. The song in itself he can comprehend, it's madness but still. But the fact that Finn made the Glee Club compete with it at Sectionals last year? And that Mr. Shue didn't say a word to stop it? No wonder they lost. Poor Blaine, he thinks. Blaine... Blaine who hasn't answered any of his whinning texts today. He can't really blame him, his boyfriend took even more courses than Rachel did for his first year at NYADA, but right now he could use some sympathy, some sweet messages and some coffee too.

Kurt watches the clock and sighs. He won't be home for a long time, and that's without counting the time it'll take him to get back to Bushwick. The phone rings again. Kurt considers murder over suicide.

….

Hours later Kurt is on the subway. The subway is very practical but, here in New York, it's also the weirdest and the most depressing place to be. He thanks all the Gods he doesn't believe in for his iPhone and puts his earphones in. Wicked's Popular is playing and even if he LOVES the song it still feels too much of a gay cliché so he skips to the next one. Teenage Dream. He tries not laugh out load in the middle of the crowded train but a smile stays on his lips. Arrived to his changing station he gets off of the train with what seems half of the NY population and runs (he NEVER runs) to catch his next train.

Bushwick, finally. Home. He's so happy for this day to be over he could cry. He needs to call his Dad, he misses him. Rachel isn't home yet. He drops his messenger bag on the couch and washes his hands three times (you never know what you can catch on the subway). Humming to himself, Kurt gets to his room and he can't believe THE MESS. Music sheets everywhere, Blaine's polo shirts on the flour and empty cups of coffee dangerously standing on the nightstand. Kurt wants to scream. But he doesn't, because lying on the bed is Blaine, asleep. The gel on his hair is gone and Kurt has never seen anything this cute. He can't resist, removes his shoes and joins his boyfriend on the bed, snuggling next to him. Blaine sighs and opens his sleepy eyes slowly.

"Hi..." he says, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Hi!" Kurt answers. Then Blaine gets up on one arm and kisses him softly, like he was born to do just that. Kurt smiles for real the first time that day.

"Sorry I didn't answer your texts, I was drowning in work and then Cooper called and you know him... He just talks SO MUCH. Sorry for the mess, OH GOD, the mess! Sorry! I fell asleep, I wanted to bake you cookies for your return but then homework but we can still -"

"Blaine."

"Sorry... How are you?"

"I'm better now. I actually managed to survive the day, I can't believe it. It was awful. I'm glad I'm here now, what about yourself?" Blaine opened his arms for Kurt to get closer and kissed his hair.

"Long day. I don't think I'll ever get this song right. 'm so tired. But I'm happy you're back."

Kurt smiles again, kisses him with his eyes closed. Then rests his head in his neck, breathes in and Blaine smells like home to him. It takes them only two minutes to fall fast asleep, Kurt in Blaine's loving embrace. And yes... it's good to be home.


End file.
